Whisked Away
by Isabel Pearl
Summary: One minute Anya's on a plane, and the next in Narnia. As she struggles through many challenges, she soon realizes how important family is, by witnessing its strength within the Pevensies and Caspian. Decisions have to be made. There just isn't enough time to ponder on what they should be. Suspian, P/OC, E/OC, L/OC
1. Meeting Aslan

**AN: Disclaimer! I don't own Narnia, just my characters! R&R :D Enjoy!**

Long journeys were taxing. The flight from Kuwait to London definitely proved to be so. Exhaustion claiming me, I slowly slipped into deep slumber. But not before I let a sleepy smile grace my face at the sound of the soft snores emanating from my younger brothers. Then, I let sleep claim me, plunging me into oblivion.

I woke up with a start, feeling rather disoriented. Instead of the plane's dim interior, I was greeted by the sight of a ceiling. Wait, what? Shaking my head, I glanced about the room. Then I proceeded to let out a blood-curdling scream as I came to the realisation that I was sitting face to face with a lion.

"Peace, child," he growled.

What? A talking lion? Eyes widened, I whispered fervently, "Aslan?"

"You are in Narnia, dear one. There is no need to fear," he purred.

"What of my parents? My brothers? Where are they, milord? And why am I here, in a realm which I believed up until fifteen minutes ago was fictional?!"

"They are where you believe you are supposed to be, safely aboard the plane. You are here as you have been deemed worthy enough to enter Narnia and it is my will. I have decreed thus."

I looked down at my lap confused. Me? In Narnia? I slowly felt a grin stretch my face as I looked around. Aslan was gone. But I wasn't alone for long because about a minute later, the door banged open and two girls marched in with two guards behind them.

"Are you alright? We heard a scream, and it took ten minutes to find some guards to accompany us to see if everything was fine. Where's Aslan?" the older girl asked. She was really pretty, and probably older than me by a year or two, with beautiful raven locks to her waist. A golden crown was perched on her head, making me realise that I was talking to Susan Pevensie, the older queen of Narnia.

"Umm... I'm fine, thank you, Your Grace. I don't really know where Aslan is. One minute I was digesting all of this in and the next, he's gone!" I hurriedly explained, a little scared of the older beauty. Next to her, and smiling impishly at me was the other girl, whom I realised was the Valiant Queen of Narnia, Lucy. Ordering the guards away, she shut the door and bounded up towards my bed, with her sister in tow. I struggled to stand up, but frankly I was exhausted. Lucy pushed me back down on the bed and informed me that my attempts weren't necessary. They sat down on the edge of my bed, kind smiles on their faces.

"Ah, after all, he is not a tame lion. You seem to know who we are. Yet your name remains a mystery, my friend," Queen Susan grinned.

"I'm Anya. You're Queen Susan," I said tilting my head towards her, "And you're Queen Lucy."

"How old are you Anya? You seem to be around Ed's age. How do you know who we are?" Queen Lucy bubbled, a cheerful air about her. I suddenly felt at ease with the two monarchs.

"I'll turn sixteen in December, Your Majesty. I know who you are because in Spare Oom your adventures have been published into a book, and are regarded as beautiful works of fiction," I replied.

"Really? Wow! Narnia, a work of fiction? 'Tis impossible! Here is your bag," Queen Lucy said as she pointed to my bag which contained essentials that I had taken great care to pack, in the likely event that we would have to stay in a hotel for a couple of days. My contact lenses, toothbrush, some books and other necessary items. I had packed my iPod and phone as well, but as I searched through my bag, I couldn't seem to find them. I sighed and thanked the young queens as I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"Thank you. For everything. But I can't possibly stay with you at Cair Paravel. I guess I have to find work of some sort and earn my keep..." I muttered.

"First off, this isn't Cair Paravel, it's the Telmarine castle. We won a victory three days ago against King Caspian's uncle, the tyrant Miraz whose ancestors destroyed Cair a long time ago, as you probably know. We will probably have to stay here for at least two years until Cair Paravel has finished being reconstructed. There are many a Telmarine who are unhappy with our rule. Tomorrow, all shall gather at an assembly where he will decide what needs to be done about the unrest within the population," Queen Lucy explained.

"Oh," I squeaked, as I realized that this wasn't the Golden Age, and the Pevensies would have to return to Earth sooner than they had anticipated.

"As for your noble intentions, put them at rest. We were charged to watch over you by Aslan himself. Rest assured, such actions will not be necessary as you can stay at the castle and be well provided for. You are our guest, Anya," Susan stated with a smirk.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," I breathed out. Well provided for? Whoa. I was one lucky girl.

"One more thing, Anya. Cease to refer to us by our titles. For you are our guest, and I daresay, our only female companion for a while. Dear friend, call us Susan and Lucy, and the rest by their names, for the other three were present when Aslan charged us with the duty to keep you safe and welcomed into our threshold," Susan demanded, her pretty blue eyes twinkling with merriment.

Chuckling, I agreed. Realising that they had worn me out, the queens bid me farewell and left me alone to my thoughts before I succumbed to a deep sleep.


	2. Decisions & Their Prices

**AN: Disclaimer! I don't own Narnia, just my characters! R&R :D Enjoy!**

Everyone had gathered around the platform around midday. As I stood in the crowd, next to a jittery faun and a breathtaking dryad, Aslan revealed knowledge of the Telmarines' ancestry, and how they had stumbled upon Narnia, from Earth. He explained that if they were discontent under the current rulers of Narnia, then they were free to return to their original homeland. He slowly stepped away, as the gigantic tree behind him twisted to form an arch, a gateway back to Earth.

"Are there any who wish to go?" he asked, his feline eyes gentle. I looked down at my sandaled feet, my red dress partially obscuring them. It was one of Susan's old dresses that they had salvaged from their treasury after the battle. Suddenly a bearded man stepped forward, bringing me back to the present.

"I will go. I will accept the offer," his voice rang out. Ah, yes. Now I remember. His name was Glozelle, and he used to be a general in Miraz's army. I felt a surge of admiration seep in, as I mentally saluted him for going first, and seizing the opportunity. King Caspian apparently felt the same as I saw him nod to the former general, respect in his gaze.

"So will we," former Queen Prunaprismia stated, her voice strong as she ascended the platform, her arms cradling her son and an elderly gentleman (whom I presumed to be her father) trailing behind her.

"Because you have come first, your life in that world shall be good," Aslan blessed. The three resolutely gazed upon the arch before hesitantly taking steps towards it, towards the new life they had been promised. One by one, they disappeared. The crowd immediately started panicking.

"How do we know that you are not leading us to our deaths?" a Telmarine shouted, apparent distrust in his voice mixed with fear and awe at the three's disappearance.

Aslan roared. A boy appeared, and looked around dazedly.

"What is your name, my child?" Aslan spoke.

"Arian, sir," the little boy stuttered. "Are you Aslan?"

"It is one of my many names, dear one. Name your parents, child."

"I never knew my father. But my mother calls herself Mia. Her real name is... Prunapr-"

"Prunaprismia?" King Caspian asked, figuring out the identity of the poor boy. This was his cousin, whose birth had started all of this. He was the reason his own life had been threatened, and why he had been forced to flee, and go to war.

"Uh, yes."

Aslan turned towards the crowd and explained that time passed differently on Earth than it did in Narnia. He then turned to Arian, and asked him to describe his home. The little boy brightened, and started spouting off descriptions of a bountiful island which bore many fruits and of various beaches, along with an enormous forest from which they hunted game. Then his expression drooped, and he tentatively asked the noble beast if he could go back to his mother. Aslan bid for him to enter the arch, the very arch he had crossed a few moments ago as a newborn babe. And within moments, he was gone.

"Are there any who wish to go?" Aslan repeated. Those who wished to remain in Narnia, or perhaps travel to Telmar, made themselves scarce. Others formed a line and vanished as they entered the portal. When the last of the willing Telmarines disappeared, Aslan nodded towards me. I ascended the platform, and tried not to trip in my haste.

"Your Majesties," I curtsied to the five monarchs, my head bent down.

"Anya! We asked you to address us by our names!" Lucy scolded, grinning as she ran up to me and pulled me up.

"Sorry," I sheepishly replied. Susan stepped forward and introduced me to the three handsome kings, despite the fact that I already knew who they were, and vice versa.

"Lu's right, Anya. No need for titles," Peter smirked, as he shook my hand. He looked to be around twenty, with golden hair, and blue eyes. A golden crown rested upon his head. Even though Caspian was a king of Narnia, Peter was still High King, which meant he preceded Caspian in rank.

"Pleasure to meet you, milady," Edmund cheekily murmured as he bent down and kissed my proffered hand. His cheeky grin and dimples widened my smile, as I pushed my glasses up my nose. He wore a silver crown, and looked to be around seventeen. As I looked closer, I saw that out of the four Pevensies, he was the only one with brown eyes, not unlike my own. And he had a smattering of freckles, just like his adorable younger sister.

Grinning, I turned towards the last of the kings, Caspian. Smiling politely, he kissed my hand gallantly and wished me a pleasant stay. He looked older than Peter, and love struck too, if I might add. He kept sneaking glances at Narnia's Gentle Queen, who seemed to reciprocate his feelings. Yes! Matchmaking time! Lucy and I shared a teasing glance behind the oblivious lovebirds.

"I wish to speak with the six of you, tonight," Aslan rumbled. As we began the short trek back to the castle, Aslan leading us, I wondered why the Pevensies were still in Narnia, and what my purpose was here, in this 'mystical' land.  
_

I had had lunch in my room with Lucy, who had told me that I was to be shifted out of the guest wing, and given my own suite in their wing. I had tried telling her that it really wasn't necessary but she wouldn't hear of it. Shrugging, I thought it a waste of time to delay the inevitable, judging from the stubborn glint in the younger girl's eye. With an affectionate chuckle, I realised that Lucy was very quickly proving to be a thoughtful and attentive friend. After lunch, I had a small nap, and woke up just in time for dinner.

Dinner proved to be entertaining. Peter had been reviewing some parchments and looking kingly, while trying to shovel food inside his mouth. He was gulping wine from a goblet, when Susan pinched him for bringing work to dinner. He jumped in surprise, and then proceeded to choke, coughing violently. Caspian jumped up, worried, and clapped him on the back, and slowly Peter's cough receded into splutter as he gave Susan the evil eye. Susan for her part sat unabashed, calmly and daintily taking miniscule bites of her food. And through all that, Lucy, Edmund and I were howling in laughter. Just as we managed to stop (and with some difficulty too, I might add), one look at Peter's pout had us laughing _again_. Even Caspian and Susan had smirks on their faces.

After dining with the monarchs, I accompanied them towards Caspian's study, where Aslan had requested we meet him. He was sitting in front of the huge fireplace, and nodded for us to sit down on the sofas.

"Firstly, I will address the four Pevensies. Do you wish to go back? Or do you wish to stay alongside Caspian, and rule Narnia?" he asked. But before they could reply, Aslan continued. He explained that if they chose to stay, anybody who knew them on Earth would forget them (except for those who knew of Narnia's existence) and vice versa, and the unpleasant fact that if any of the four should perish, all four would be transported back to Earth with no chance of _ever_ returning to Narnia. But if they chose to leave, they could still return to Narnia, and help it when the need arose.

Their decision was unanimous. They didn't want to leave Narnia, and Susan didn't want to leave Caspian. They all decided to stay. Then Aslan looked towards me, his golden gaze gentle.

"Do you wish to stay, dear one?"

"I don't know yet, milord. If I had my family here, I wouldn't hesitate to do so. But...' I trailed off, as I bit my lip.

"Their memories will not be erased, should you chose to stay or not," he warned, "But you are welcome to ponder upon it, child. Remember, you have a purpose here. If you chose to stay in Narnia for the rest of your life, then you will be charged to fulfil this purpose. If you choose to leave, another will be called to take your place."

Aslan roared. When I looked at where he had been sitting, he had disappeared.

I bid the royals farewell, as I walked towards my room, thinking about what I should decide. More importantly, what exactly made me happy. Honestly? It was too early to tell.

**AN: Please review! And if there are any mistakes, please inform me, I'll correct them ASAP!**


	3. Bunnies & Pranks

**AN: Thank you guys for your reviews and support. It means a lot to me, it really does.  
Timeframe - Anya arrives in Narnia in September; this chapter is a week away from October  
Disclaimer! I don't own Narnia, just my characters! R&R :D Enjoy!**

It's been weeks since Aslan left. I wonder what he does in his spare time. Well, maybe not. Devouring bunnies doesn't seem too exciting. Or does he eat at all? Oh, trivialities! They're enough to drive one berserk!

Anya! Focus. Current situation: convincing Lucy to let me slumber in peace for all that is holy and just in this world. Or realm. Or fictional chasm in a wardrobe if some prefer.

Ah yes, bunnies. I'd been dreaming of bunnies! Well, until _somebody _decided to barge in, and annoy me. I despised being woken up. Well, not really. I despised being woken up at the _crack of dawn._

"Come on, Anya! Wake up, you horrid nuisance! I swear, at times you're even worse than Ed!" she huffed.

I immediately sat up, affronted. It was one thing to call me a nuisance, but it was another to compare me to that cheeky monster of a brother she cherished.

"Lu! I'm hurt. I thought you loved me!"

Speak of the devil. I glared at Edmund leaning casually against my door frame, his annoying smirk in place. I harrumphed and turned away.

"Oh come on Anya, are you still mad at me? It was just a joke!" he snickered.

"Go away before I throw my slipper at you, king or not. I don't take kindly to jerks playing pranks on me! You very nearly gave me a heart attack yesterday!" I argued.

"What actually happened? You seem rather angry Anya. Oh well, I did warn you not to get on his bad side… His pranks are rather nasty," Lucy piped up.

"It happened by accident! I went into the kitchens for a snack, and I saw a plate of cookies on one of the tables. I didn't know they were his, so I ate them and his idea of revenge was to plant a spider on my bed!" I shuddered, "It was gross, and rather cruel. Everybody here knows I'm terrified of spiders!"

"You should've heard her screech, Lu. It was rather funny. But you left out my apology! I apologized, didn't I? And you didn't even have the decency to accept it!" he remarked.

"Out. Now!" I gritted out, as I shooed him away. Ugh, he's insufferable. I turned to Lucy, gazing at me sympathetically. I pouted.

"Remind me once more why you decided to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and stretched my limbs.

"Stop whining, it doesn't suit you. Now, as for today's dress… Beige or green? I quite prefer the beige one myself, but it's your choice," she said as she browsed through the minimum contents of my wardrobe.

"Beige!" I hollered as I went to freshen up inside the wash chambers. Dear lord, one aspect I missed about Earth: bathrooms. Chamber pots just didn't cut it for me! At least I had my toothbrush. I thank Aslan every day that my trusty bag full of meagre necessities had been transported to Narnia along with yours truly. It kept me sane at times. One has to appreciate the small things in life to experience it as a whole. In my case, my small bundle of joy is none other than: my toiletries.

I walked out, drying my face with a towel as Lucy looked around for some footwear to accompany my dress. Setting my glasses upon the bridge of my nose, I inspected the gown which was as simple as it was beautiful, and quite comfortable as well, I suspected.

"Aha! Found these pesky things! I hope they fit, they're my old pair," Lucy crooned as she brandished a pair of brown boots. After my arrival to Narnia, the queens had discovered about my footwear dilemma: I had really small feet, and in the end, they had to resort to using Lucy's old sandals (and in today's case, boots) that they had salvaged from the treasury.

"Why am I wearing boots today? We better not be hiking. Can you imagine my clumsy behind climbing anywhere? And in a dress nonetheless! I am not suicidal, thank you very much," I ranted.

Today was family day! The Pevensies and Caspian usually planned an outdoorsy trip every month, and regarded it a break from their royal duties. Somehow or another, I had been included in this procession, and despite my protests, needless to say, I was being unceremoniously dragged along. Firstly, my protests stemmed from the fact that I was angry with Edmund (a.k.a. the jerk who planted a spider on my bed only yesterday) and the fact that the forest or wherever they dragged me would be infested with similar horrors. That, and I felt intrusive whenever I invaded their family time.

They were all very close, even Caspian, whom I regard as the unofficial (or not-yet-official) fifth Pevensie. Everybody tries to make an effort to finish up with their royal duties and relax and bond in the huge private library the monarchs have in their separate wing. I privately dubbed it the 'Common Room' in my head. Ah, Harry Potter. I miss you!

Between the Pevensies, Peter and Lucy share a special bond and likewise, so do Susan and Edmund. At times, Susan and Lucy squeal about dresses and jewellery, whilst the kings talk of hosting tournaments. Peter and Lucy sometimes sit by the fire and talk of music and dances, and art. Lucy's actually learning how to play a flute, whereas Peter loves to paint. Whenever I sit in on one of their discussions, it's easy to contribute despite the fact that I can barely play the piano and moderately sketch. It's easy to see why, though. They're both pretty charismatic.

Edmund and Susan are even easier to converse with. Both are avid readers, and the short number of books I've read since my arrival have led to heated debates at dinner tables. That's another thing I love about the Pevensies. Everybody must be present at breakfast and dinner. They try to be present at lunch but sometimes, two or three of them have it brought to their study in an attempt to cope with the workload. It's endearing how close they are.

Caspian, not unlike myself, tends to drift between the two sets of siblings. Usually, we form our own little group and sit near the window ledge, talking about anything and everything. We first bonded over chess, and incidentally, I beat him in that round. He's like my surrogate older brother. The first few nights in the Common Room had been uncomfortable with Susan's envious glances towards Caspian and I, but her jealousy quelled when I made sure to refer to him as the 'older brother I never had'. Him and Peter both.

Edmund however, is an entirely different case. We enjoy flirty banter but ever since his pranks began, I've come to think of him as a petulant little jerk. I suppose I do respect his just nature and the fact that like his brother, he is a workaholic, but we always tend to argue. Why, once he found out that I was a bit feminist whilst eavesdropping, he made it a point to toss out a few sexist comments at the dinner table. Quite thankfully, Susan kicked him quite hard in the shin as evident by his wheeze of pain, before I took it upon myself to splash my goblet of juice in his face.

I crashed back to reality as I groaned at the laces at the back of the gown. Grabbing a cloak, and clutching the bodice to my chest, I rushed across the corridor to Susan's room. Lucy had left before, telling me that she had some preparations to oversee. She was so much more mature than me at fifteen. I guess the almost one year's worth of difference in age led to our close bond. Susan, despite being a control freak was immaculate in her appearance and I knew she'd be in her room.

"Good morning!" she chirped, looking gorgeous.

"Err, hi. I have a dilemma, Su," I confessed, removing my cloak and turning around.

"This is why you should have a personal maid, to help you with these things," she reprimanded.

"Yes, yes, trivialities I can't be concerned with. And besides, I feel uncomfortable when strangers do it. I prefer the lace-less gowns more. Not to mention, both you and Lucy are conveniently a few doors down," I flippantly remarked.

"True, but what if my brothers or Caspian run into you whilst you sneak into our chambers? It would be awkward explaining the situation," she retorted.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart, Su! Be optimistic!" I exclaimed, examining my appearance in the huge mirror Susan kept in her room. Susan loved mirrors. Understatement of the century.

"Make your hair presentable, and let's go! Otherwise well spend the better part of the day in the castle itself, Anya!"

We trudged down unfamiliar hallways, before the smell of horses reached my nostrils. Nervously pushing my glasses up my nose, I glanced inquiringly at Susan.

"You have got to be kidding me. Horses? Can't we just walk instead? I've never ridden a horse before! And they're smelly," I whined.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that there are no centaurs or talking horses about. Needless to say, you can get trampled if that scenario occurred. Now, horses aren't that bad. It's just the fear speaking," Susan warned.

I felt my face grow hot, certain that my blush was visible despite my tanned skin. We rounded the corner and entered the stables. I guess Susan wasn't kidding, for they were pretty majestic and noble in their own right. I guess I'd have to get used to the smell. Eventually.

The rest of the monarchs were present, and after ignoring a _certain_ monarch, I went around and greeted the rest with hugs and smiles.

"So… Where am I supposed to be?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as you can't ride, I thought you'd want to ride behind me," Susan remarked.

"I'm fine with that. I think. Well, you know, I'm still not sure about this whole thing. I really don't mind going back to bed so that y'all can bond," I stated sheepishly, feeling intrusive.

"I had to wake up and go through with this, and so do you," Edmund chuckled, saddling his horse. The rest of our merry procession voiced their agreements.

I gazed at Susan's horse. Apparently, his name was Tempest. The black stallion looked pretty fierce.

Oh boy. Broken limbs, here I come!

**AN: Review!**

**Btw guys, here are the monarchs' and Anya's ages-**

**Anya- 15 (she'll turn 16 in December)**

**Peter- 19 (he'll turn 20 in January)**

**Caspian- 19 (he'll turn 20 in March)**

**Susan- 18 (she'll turn 19 in December)**

**Edmund- Just turned 17 in July**

**Lucy- Just turned 15 in July (2 days before Edmund)**

**Don't forget! Anya arrives in Narnia in September; this chapter is a week away from October!**


End file.
